True Love
by Avirra
Summary: A continuation of the AU story that started with 'Kissing Frogs'. Happily ever after has run into a snag. Jim/Bones relationship
1. On the Run

**True Love**

**Part I : On the Run**

****Happily ever after? Not yet . . .****

James held on tighter as the wagon jolted and the jarring forced a moan from the unconscious Leonard. Up front, he could hear Pavel swearing at the draft horses in his native tongue. Or at least James assumed it was swearing. The tone was right for that.

Once the ride evened out again, Pavel looked behind him to check on his passengers.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. I am not familiar with this road and with the clouds hiding most of what little light the moon is giving . ."

James interrupted before the young driver could go any further.

"No 'Your Highness' or 'Prince'. Just James and Leonard until we have gotten him out of these accursed hostile lands."

Pavel was silent for a minute, then spoke softly.

"It is not the land that is hostile to you and Pr . . . Leonard. You will find that Leonard is well-loved by most of the people for the same reasons that he is disliked by most of the nobility."

Running his fingers through Leonard's dark hair to soothe him, James frowned.

"Why in Heaven's name would the nobility dislike Leonard?"

Keeping his eyes on what little of the trail was visible, Pavel shrugged his shoulders.

"If they viewed him as an individual, they might not dislike him, but most nobles have a tendency to not look at individuals, but at their politics. Leonard has done a great deal about getting education and health care extended beyond the palace walls - which is viewed as wasteful at best and dangerous at worst."

Frowning, James considered that, then shook his head.

"I do not view education as wasteful myself, but I could see where others might view it so. However as far as health goes? How could that be wasteful or dangerous?"

"You do not look at it from their point of view - for which I am grateful as that validates much of how Leonard seems to feel towards you. The nobility here view an educated commoner as someone who might question their orders instead of following them blindly - and a strong, healthy commoner as one that might decide that they could do better for themselves out from underneath the yokes the nobles have placed on them. I have never been to your kingdom, but I have heard that your Lady Queen treats your people with a more even hand."

"She does. It is her belief that the stronger the individuals residing in the land are, the stronger the kingdom becomes."

"She is wise, your mother, and thinks beyond today."

Another jolt of a wagon wheel elicited another moan from the injured man and the weakness of it sent James' anxiety level skyward.

"I don't know how much more of this that Leonard can take."

"We are almost there and, if she does not turn us away for fear of the King, she will be able to help him."

A chill ran through James at the thought that this long and painful trip might have been for naught. He kept his voice steady as he formed the question he dreaded the answer to.

"Do you believe she will turn us away?"

There was a pause before Pavel answered.

"I do not believe so. She is Leonard's godmother, but she has not been seen in the capital since he was an infant."

James thought that over, then looked at Pavel again.

"Wait - that would mean that you have never laid eyes on the lady yourself? Then how do you know where to find her?"

"I know through my grandmother. Even a woman with healing powers can use a hand when her own time comes to give birth and my grandmother was the midwife at her son's birth. There - up ahead. That light we see should be from her home."

Immediately after Pavel said those words, the horses stopped and reared. James looked forward to see what was wrong and his mouth literally dropped open. There, in the middle of the road directly in front of them, stood a man. No - not a man. Even in the moonlight, he could see the slanted brows and distinctive ears that he had heard about in the fairy tales his nanny had told to him as a child. The mythical sons of Vulcan were apparently more than a myth.

"You must turn your wagon around. You may not enter here."

The man's voice was strong and matter of fact. He spoke very precisely as if the language of the land was not his native tongue. James was speechless at the wonder of the being in front of them, but Pavel was not.

"Please, sir - we must enter to see the Lady Amanda. Her godson is in this wagon and gravely injured."

The voice became, if anything, stiffer.

"My Lady Mother has but one godchild and I doubt he would be traveling in a farmer's wagon. But I will see for myself. You and the other man will leave the wagon. Do not try anything - you are being watched."

Having to leave Leonard alone didn't sit well with James, but having to turn away without getting Leonard the medical aid he so obviously needed was not an option. Reluctantly, James laid Leonard's head down, cushioning it with his hastily removed cloak. Once they were away from the wagon, the man came forward. His eyebrow rose when he both recognized the Crown Prince of the kingdom as well as noted the bruising that covered nearly all visible flesh.

Neither James nor Pavel expected what happened next. Moving as if Leonard weighed no more than a child, the man lifted him up and cradled Leonard in his arms as he began walking further into the clearing. He didn't look back as he spoke.

"You may bring yourselves and your wagon in. Once I have given Leonard to my Lady Mother, I will come back to show you where to stable your horses. Am I correct that you will remain until Leonard can travel again?"

James answered that without hesitation as he and Pavel climbed back aboard the wagon.

"I am not leaving without him."

He couldn't have said what conveyed it, but James felt that the man had been pleased by that response. But as he disappeared into the gloom ahead of them, the words floated back as precisely and unemotionally as ever.

"In that case, we shall have to see to finding a place for the pair of you to sleep as well."


	2. Lady Amanda

As promised, the man quickly returned and showed them where they could tend to their horses. Pavel was more than a little surprised that Prince James immediately started to tend to one of the horses himself. He was even more surprised that the Prince seemed to know what he was doing.

The staring didn't go unnoticed and James gave a half-hearted smile.

"Might I guess that the nobles here do not often attend to the needs of their horses?"

Flushing at being caught, Pavel turned his attention a little too intently to a burr in the horse's tail.

"In truth, Prince Leonard is the only nobleman I have ever known that is able to saddle his own steed. He does not consider that a man should call himself a true horseman if he cannot properly get all of the tack onto his own horse without assistance."

A soft chuckle came from James as an old memory came to mind.

"I recall one noble that sought to impress my Lady Mother with his riding prowess. He was unable to even get into the saddle without the assistance of three grooms."

Pavel couldn't help himself and laughed aloud at that mental image.

"Might I gather that he made a large impression, but not of the variety he was seeking?"

"An underestimation, young Pavel. My Lady Mother barely made it out of his sight before succumbing to a most violent fit of laughter."

The pair had just finished washing themselves off after finishing with the grooming and feeding of the horses when a woman entered the barn area. She wore a simple, but becoming gown and moved with a natural elegance that many court ladies fruitlessly strove to attain. James had no doubt in his mind who she was and knelt, bowing his head slightly.

"Lady Amanda."

The woman gave him a small nod, but first turned to her son.

"Spock, please go and watch over Leonard while I speak with our two guests."

It was plain to see that Spock did not care for the thought of leaving his mother alone with the pair, but he bowed his head and obeyed her wishes without argument. Once he was gone, she turned and moved straight to Pavel, smiling as if at an old and dear friend.

"You could only be Pavel. You have your grandmother's eyes."

Pavel's smile back to her was a mix of pleased and shy.

"My grandmother has always spoken of you with great fondness. I am pleased to finally meet you, Lady."

Lady Amanda brushed her hand lightly across Pavel's curls, then turned her head to take a long look at James.

"And you must be the James that my Leonard was asking after. He is quite concerned about your health."

Momentarily speechless, James shook his head slightly as he regained his voice.

"In the condition that he is in, he is worried about me? Please tell me - will he be alright?"

"He could not have held out much longer, but you got him here in time. Leonard has no wounds beyond my ability to heal. As to worrying about you? Love has that effect."

The guilty look that formed on the face of Prince James at her comment puzzled her.

"You do not believe Leonard's feelings are true?"

The blue eyes went wide and James shook his head emphatically.

"I have no doubt about Leonard's feelings. He has proven how strongly he feels. It is because he would not deny me that the King had him confined and beaten. I . . . I would have preferred that Leonard had denied me than be harmed as he was."

A smile that had a chiding edge to it formed on Lady Amanda's face.

"You have a great deal yet to learn about my godson if you think Leonard would have even considered denying something - or someone - he believes in."

James still didn't meet her eyes.

"But - if things don't work out - he's given up everything."

"Ahhh - I see. It isn't Leonard's feelings that you are questioning, but your own. Why is that?"

It took a moment for him to reply, but with a sigh, he finally managed the words.

"I have thought I was in love before and found I was wrong, Lady."

"I recall that Leonard left to attend a wedding in your lands. The wedding was to have been yours?"

"It was."

"You are aware that Leonard was once engaged to a young lady himself?"

"I am. I met the lady."

"Then how can you believe his love for you is sincere?"

"Because Leonard told me the story of how they met. He rescued her and, well, he did not say it exactly that way, but it sounded as if he felt responsible for her. And since the King was pressuring him to find a bride, he thought to solve both of their dilemmas."

Lady Amanda considered his words, then nodded.

"I believe that is a fair assessment of his engagement. What of yours?"

Flushing, James rubbed his hands against his trousers.

"I have never had a shortage of ladies seeking to be at my side. My parents threw a ball in celebration of the anniversary of my birth and Cinderella caught and enflamed my imagination by doing the one thing a maiden had never done. She fled from me. I know now it was the chase that drew me rather than the lady herself and I also know now how immature that impulse was. Leonard was right to give me the nickname of Infant."

"And you called him Bones."

The laughter in Lady Amanda's voice was not mocking, but James flushed again regardless as she continued.

"Yes, Leonard told me all about you when he returned from that visit. The boy with the eyes that were bluer than blue. He was right about your eyes."

She reached out and gently cupped his chin in one hand. It reminded him immediately of how his own mother would reach out and touch him in just such a way when she was about to say something she wanted him to pay close attention to.

"Tomorrow, when Leonard has rested enough to listen, you need to talk to him about how you feel. But for now, you and Pavel must follow me. I have prepared some food for you and a place to rest. We do not eat flesh here, but I trust the cheeses, fruits and vegetables will suffice."

"You have saved Leonard, Lady - you could give me nothing but a spot of ground to lie on and I would be content."

Her laughter spilled out again.

"Our beds may be humble compared to the palace, but I daresay they are more comfortable than the ground. Come."

The room they were led to was clean and comfortable with food laid out in readiness on the table in the room's center. Once they assured Lady Amanda there was nothing more they needed, she left them to return to her patient. The breads and cheeses were a meal in themselves and both men soon had their fill and readied themselves for sleep. Pavel was very quiet and thoughtful until James put out the candle, leaving the room lit only by the moonlight coming through the window. Then he spoke softly.

"I believe it would scare me as well."

James paused in the act of pulling the quilt over himself at that.

"What would scare you?"

"To know that someone loved me so deeply that they would give up all that they had - all that they know - for me."

Settling down and giving the quilt another tug, James nodded slowly.

"It is both highly flattering and highly frightening. What if Leonard wakes one day and realizes I was not worth his sacrifice?"

The silence drew out long enough that James began to suspect Pavel had gone to sleep, but then he spoke again.

"Would you give up for him what he has given up for you?"

"I would like to think I would, but that is too easy to say when I know that I will never be asked to do such a thing. My mother already knows and while she may not have wholeheartedly embraced our relationship, neither did she reject it."

Giving a soft sigh, Pavel settled further down into his own bed.

"I did say before that your Lady Mother is most wise. Sleep if you can, Prince James. As my grandmother always says, the morning is wiser than the night."

Closing his eyes, James thought that sleep was the last thing that he would find, but between exhaustion, relief and a full stomach, sleep found him at last.


	3. A Troubling Past

The noise that woke James from his slumber wasn't very loud, so he knew it must be morning and time to rise. He quickly saw that the source of the soft sounds was Pavel, using some straw to coax the embers in the fireplace back to life. When Pavel saw James moving, he was immediately apologetic, but James waved that off immediately.

"Might I hazard a guess that the nobles of this land are not early risers either?"

Pavel gave a small smile at that question.

"There are one or two exceptions, but by and large, their hours tend to be more from midday to midnight rather than from sunrise to sunset."

Shaking his head, James reached for his clothing.

"I have trouble imaging such, but if your people do not mind, it hardly matters."

There was a hesitation as Pavel finally managed to get the straw to blaze. When he spoke again, it was softly as if he were afraid of being overheard.

"The people mind, but they have been biding their time. How much do you know of the history of Atlantus?"

"Very little, I fear. I do not even recall my tutor bringing Atlantus up beyond the current ruling family and its location."

"King David is only the second of his line to wear the crown. His father, King Stephen came to Atlantus under the guise of being an ambassador from the Kingdom of Reman. He was received as an honored guest and roomed in the palace with his entourage. During the night, he and his followers assassinated the whole of the royal family with the exception only of the youngest, Princess Eleanor. Before the nobles of the land even knew anything was amiss, Stephen had crowned himself king and Princess Eleanor had been forced to wed his eldest son, then Prince David - now King David. She has borne him one and only one child, Prince Leonard."

James realized that his mouth had dropped open during the telling of the tale and reclosed it.

"Is this tale the truth? How did the surrounding kingdoms allow it?"

From the doorway, Lady Amanda spoke.

"It is the truth, but what could the surrounding kingdoms do beyond attempt to invade and take over the lands themselves - and none of them had the resources or the will to do such. With only the one exception, all who could claim relation to the royal family were tracked down and executed for the most trivial of reasons. Pavel, I take it that you heard the truth of it from your grandmother?"

"Yes, Lady."

"You know that the King will not be pleased that you have been telling it?"

A slightly sad smile formed on Pavel's face.

"He will already have my head for aiding Prince Leonard's escape from the tower. Why should I fear making him angrier?"

It took James a moment to digest the wording, but then he looked at Pavel.

"You mean that quite literally? He will have you executed for helping me rescue Leonard?"

There was not the slightest hesitation before Pavel nodded.

"I knew that before I agreed to help and I would do the same again. I have already made peace with my fate."

James was immediately on his feet and scowling.

"Well I have not made peace with it and will not. You will come with us to my kingdom. I give you my word that my Lady Mother will welcome you with open arms."

The expression on Pavel's face was a mix of hope and reluctance which puzzled James until the young man spoke.

"But . . . my grandmother . . "

Lady Amanda stepped in, laying her hand in Pavel's curls once more.

"Your grandmother would grieve your death far more than she will knowing that you are alive and well in another land. I will send word to her myself."

It wasn't hard to see the internal struggle playing out on the young man's face, but Pavel finally nodded.

"Yes, you are right, Lady. I will go."

She gave Pavel an encouraging smile, then motioned to James.

"Leonard is awake and asking for you. Come. I will take you to him."

James quickly pulled on his boots and followed in Lady Amanda's wake. He briefly wondered where her son was, but didn't question it as he entered the main house and soon found himself in a well-furnished bedroom. Not that any of the details of the room were noticed beyond the periphery - all his attention was on the figure propped up on pillows in the bed.

All the worries James had about his worthiness were cast aside when Leonard's eyes opened and he smiled as he extended a hand toward him. A small smile played on Lady Amanda's lips as she watched James rush to clasp that hand and bring it to his chest over his heart. Satisfied with that gesture, she withdrew quietly, closing the door behind her to leave the pair alone.

Bruising still discolored most of Leonard's face, but the colors were showing signs of starting to fade and the swelling was far less than it had been just the day before.

"You took an awful risk coming back for me, James."

Lowering his eyes to look at the hand he was holding, James spoke softly.

"There was no way I would leave you there. Not when it was my fault that the King was punishing you."

The snort coming from Leonard drew his eyes back up.

"That is so untrue as to be ridiculous, James. Believe me, if it had not been our love, then it would have been something else. All of my life, I have only managed to do one thing that my sire has approved of and that was being born a male child. No point in dwelling on that though, James. I have been doing some thinking."

"About what, Leonard?"

"About possibly seeing the world as Cinderella and Rapunzel are. Finding my place."

Without knowing he did so, James grasped Leonard's hand tighter.

"I know I am not worthy, Leonard, but you have a place. If you want it."

The slightly confused look on Leonard's face morphed into anger.

"Who has told you that you are not worthy? It is a vile lie."

"I suppose I told it to myself. You could have denied me and gone on with your life."

"And you could have left me in the tower and gone on with yours. If I believe you that I am worthy, will you believe me when I say that you are as well?"

There was a moment of hesitation, but then James nodded. Leonard rewarded that with a smile. Keeping hold of Leonard's hand, James gave a brief glance toward the door.

"Pavel will be coming with us when we leave. He and Lady Amanda are both of the opinion that your - that the King will be unlikely to be merciful about his role in your escape."

"Highly unlikely. I hate that the lad is having to leave his home on my account."

With a sigh, Leonard sank back down onto the bed.

"No offense against my dear mother, but whatever she saw in my sire is beyond my reckoning."

Swallowing hard, it hit James like a stone that Leonard knew nothing of how his mother had been forced into marriage. He kept that thought to himself as he gently released Leonard's hand.

"Rest and heal. We have far to go and the journey cannot begin until you are well again."

The door opened again then and Lady Amanda stepped back in with a cup in her hand.

"It is time for your medication, Leonard. You and James can have your supper together tonight. You should be able to sit up for it by that time."

It was a sign of how injured Leonard still was that he merely nodded before drinking down the contents of the cup. His eyes closed almost immediately and Lady Amanda smoothed the quilts covering her godson before leaving the room with James following behind. James kept silent until they entered the kitchen area of the home.

"Leonard is ignorant of the history that Pavel told me, is he not?"

The sigh was so soft that James nearly missed it.

"That was his mother's wish. She did not wish to create conflict between father and son, though it arose without her interference. Leonard is much like his grandsire - his mother's father, the late King Horatio - in both looks and temperament."

"That must truly gall King David."

"Indeed. He even tried to accuse the Queen of being unfaithful, but as he does not grant her privacy, such would be impossible."

Frowning, James met Lady Amanda's eyes.

"He should know now. The knowledge will not cause further rift than has already occurred."

Motioning for James to take a seat at the table, Lady Amanda sat across from him.

"I gave my word not to tell Leonard. I will not exact the same vow from you, but I ask you to wait until you are back in your kingdom and Leonard is fully healed. King David knows full well that Queen Eleanor is the only reason some of the populace has not already revolted. He will not harm her."

Blue eyes narrowing, James gave a curt nod.

"I will do as you suggest, but know he will return one day for her and he will not return alone."

The smile on Lady Amanda's face didn't match the steely look in her eyes.

"I look forward to that day, Prince James."


	4. A New Path

James was uncertain how much of Leonard's recovery could be attributed to Lady Amanda's treatments and how much was due to the stubborn nature of the man himself, but the pace of his recovery seemed near miraculous. In less than a week's time, Lady Amanda declared Leonard was fit to ride, though he should take a long journey in stages. Fit or not, they had no mounts. By necessity, their horses had been left behind at the King's stables when they'd fled the area of the palace.

Sitting outside with Leonard in a patch of sunshine that the Lady had recommended to speed the fading of bruises, James was debating the risk of going back for their horses when a whinny caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw Spock coming toward them, leading their horses by their reins. He got to his feet immediately. Shifting around to see what James was looking at, Leonard got to his feet as well, although not as quickly.

Delighted, James circled the horses, pleased to see that not only did both look sound, but had their full tack as well. Leonard addressed his remarks to Spock.

"I know not how you managed to get them from His Majesty's stables, but I am in your debt. Not that I currently have much I can offer, but if ever there is something I can do for you, I shall do what I may."

Spock had stopped walking and gave a slight bow of his head as Leonard finished speaking.

"In point of fact, there is something that you can do for me. Allow me to accompany your group. I have consulted with my Lady Mother and she agrees that it is time that I saw more of the world."

Leonard moved over to take the reins of his mount from Spock and gave his horse a pat on the side of its neck before looking to James.

"I myself have no objections to Spock becoming our companion, but the final call is yours, James. It is, after all, your homeland which we will be journeying to."

As he passed by, James gave a light squeeze to an unbruised area of Leonard's shoulder.

"It will be your home country now as well, Bones."

Moving past, he took the reins of his own horse in hand, then addressed Spock.

"You are most welcome to join us, Spock. I am sure my Queen will make you welcome. I only wish I had another mount to offer you"

"No need, Prince James. I have a horse of my own."

"If we are to be companions, while we are on the road, it would please me if you would call me James."

"James then. It would likely be advisable that we depart by morning. The disappearance of your steeds from the stables will be likely to cause a disturbance."

Continuing to stroke his horse's neck idly while thinking, Leonard frowned.

"Knowing the guard here as I do, we would do best to avoid the roads, but Pavel has only his draft horse and wagon. They will not travel where we need to go."

Lady Amanda was coming up with Pavel by her side.

"We have already discussed this. Pavel will be leaving his horse and wagon with me in trade for one of our horses. Prepare what you need and I will ready food for your journey. When you can, I need to speak with you privately, Leonard."

James offered a hand to take the reins from Leonard.

"Why not attend to that now, Bones? I will put the horses to graze and bring their saddlebags for us to pack."

Spock was already moving off with Pavel, presumably to get their horses, so Leonard nodded, pausing briefly to wrap one hand behind James' neck and bringing their foreheads together to touch.

Leonard followed Lady Amanda who led him not into the house as expected, but to her workshop which had always been off-limits during his youth. Since this was his first time entering the small building, he was looking around with open curiosity that amused Lady Amanda as she directed him toward a seat.

"I wish there was time to fully apprentice you, but we must do as circumstance dictates as it does not allow us to dictate to it. I want you to have this."

He knew what she was offering him immediately - it was identical to the satchel Lady Amanda carried herself when she attended to wounds or illness. Leonard rose from his seat and took a step back from it.

"Surely that is something that should be given to your son."

"Spock has a brilliant mind, but there is a certain touch a healer needs that he does not possess."

"And you believe that I do?"

"I know that you do. Recall that bird you brought me?"

"Aye. The one with the broken wing after that terrible storm. The one you mended."

'No, Leonard - the one you mended. I told you what to do, but it was your hands that calmed the beast and did the work. And later, your hands were the ones that released her to the winds again. And that smile that formed on your face at that memory? That is how I know you have the touch."

She offered the satchel again and this time, he reached out and took it.

"I know you feel ignorant, but I think that any healer who does not view themselves as ignorant is worse - a fool. There is always something more to learn. I have given you my salves and in the book inside the satchel are my recipes for them as well as common ailments and treatments. But most of that book is blank. Those are pages that you will fill with new salves, new herbs, better ways of healing. Will you accept this new mantle?"

Squeezing the leather satchel for a moment as he thought, Leonard made his decision and dropped to one knee before her.

"I accept the mantle, Lady. I only pray I can live up to the faith you have shown in me."

Reaching to the table by her, Lady Amanda lifted a cloak of deep forest green and draped it over him.

"You will make me proud. Someday when the time is right, come back to me and we will share the knowledge we have gained while apart. Take good care of your Prince."

"Lady, I shall."

"Rise then, my son. Spock and Pavel have returned with their mounts. It is time to rejoin the others and prepare for your departure."

It was a mixed reaction when Leonard came out wearing the cloak and bearing the satchel. Spock gave a nod of approval and Chekov made a noise that sounded like a gasp of surprise. For his part, James looked concerned and met Leonard halfway. There were many areas where healers were looked on as witches - and not always in a kindly way.

"Bones? Are you sure?"

A smile formed as the old childhood nickname emerged and Leonard reached out to pull James closer, thankful when he didn't resist.

"I am sure, James. Beyond you, nothing has ever felt so right for me. Besides, you prophesized it."

Puzzled, James pulled back a bit.

"Prophesized it? Me?"

"Do not many of the people refer to healers as bone menders?"

Chuckling, James drew Leonard in and embraced him.

"If this is to be part of your path, I will aid you where I can."

Their lips met briefly for a kiss and they had barely pulled apart when Leonard whispered for James' ears alone.

"Thank you."

Watching while appearing not to, Lady Amanda called out.

"We will have an early meal in an hour and then, the four of you will rest. I will make sure you are up two hours before dawn. This may well be the last chance you get for decent sleep until you reach the Queen's castle."

Acknowledging the wisdom of her words, the four turned to hurry so that they could complete their preparations before eating.


	5. Pursuit

The moon was still high and there was no sign of the Eastern sky lightening up yet when Lady Amanda woke them, a light meal already on the table awaiting them. While they ate, she told them of what she had packed for them.

"I have a pack for each of you. Eat what is on the top in the first day or two, because it will not keep long. The food in the middle and bottom of the packs are preserves, pickles, hard rolls and cheese. The packs are heavy right now, but now is when you are fresh. They will be considerably lighter before you reach your destination."

Waiting until he had swallowed, James voiced the hesitation that the others felt - excepting Spock.

"Lady, while I cannot fully express how much we appreciate your generosity, I hate to take food from your mouth. We can hunt for our food on the way."

Smiling at him, Lady Amanda seated herself at the table to join them for the meal.

"I am far from destitute, young prince. Almost all that seek my services barter with food, so do not worry about that. Besides, time you would have had to spend in hunting will be better used to speed your journey. I have no doubt that you will be pursued, but who knows by how many or for how long? Please take the food along with my blessing."

Spock's tone was even as always as he spoke then.

"I trust you will not insult my Lady Mother by refusing her gift."

Leonard noted that Spock had not phrased that as a question and that fact didn't escape James either. He immediately dropped into his most charming manners.

"Most certainly not. Even without this gift, you have already given us so much more than we can ever hope to repay, Lady. If ever you are in need, I am at your service."

Leonard nodded in agreement as he looked from Spock to Pavel.

"As I believe we all are, Lady Amanda."

"I thank you all most gratefully and, while I hope I am never in need to avail myself of your aid, it is a comfort to know that it awaits me if needs be. Now, finish your meals. As much as I will miss the lively conversation, it is time you were on your way."

All were very nearly finished and hurried as much as was seemly. Less than half an hour later, James and Pavel were mounted and waiting a discrete distance away to allow Lady Amanda to say a private farewell to her son and godson. James was bothered that Leonard would have no chance to bid farewell or seek the blessing of his own mother and mentally renewed his vow that someday they would return together for Leonard's mother.

Spock knew this section of the forest the best and took the lead as they rode away, Lady Amanda standing in the clearing and watching until they were out of sight.

The going was slow as the light from the moon was hardly enough to permit the horses to go at a gait any faster than a walk. Even when the light grew better, the paths they were taking still didn't lend themselves to a quicker pace without risking injury to either horse or rider. When dark fell, the night was warm enough that they did not risk a fire whose light and smoke might be seen from a distance. After a night of little more than catnapping, they rose before dawn again and began the same slow trek through the forest. That pattern continued into their third day, but by that point, the forest was slowly thinning. It was approaching midday of the third day when they finally drew near the edge of the forest.

Glancing around uneasily, Pavel spoke up.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to allow the horses to rest? I hear a stream nearby."

Sharing Pavel's disquiet, Leonard agreed.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt for our horses to be fresher before we venture into the open."

While James didn't see the need for worry, he had no objections to the stop and neither did Spock. Following the sound of water, they found a small clearing that a slow flowing stream ran through. Considering they were still in hostile lands, they left the horses saddled, but removed the bits from their mouths to allow them to crop grass and drink before taking the opportunity to wash their hands and faces in the cool water before settling down to eat a bite themselves.

"No offense meant to either of you, but you and Pavel are both nervous as rabbits. That is not like you, Leonard."

"No offense taken, James. For it is only because you do not know my sire well that prevents you from equal nerves. In my youth, I saw many examples of how he deals with those who oppose him and, now that he has disowned me, my life is forfeit should we be caught. And as Lady Amanda said, there is no question of pursuit, only whether or not we may stay ahead of it. There is also the fact that the King may be cruel, but he is not without intellect. He knows we are headed toward your kingdom and may already have plans in motion to bar our way."

Looking up from his meal (which James couldn't identify, but which reminded him a bit of the horse feed used in the stables), Spock agreed in the same neutral tones he nearly always spoke in.

"It is indeed a valid concern. We have reached the limit of my knowledge of the area. How far is it from here to the border of the kingdom?"

"We are half a day or less from the border of Atlantus, but from this mornings ride, I know Lady Amanda was right to suspect I cannot ride for long stretches without tiring. My presence will slow our travels greatly and, by extension, increase the dangers of discovery."

Leonard paused, then gave a soft sigh.

"I am most heartily sorry that all of you have been pulled into all of this on my account."

Reaching over, James laid his hand on Leonard's shoulder and gave it a light shake.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bones. Nothing."

A faint smile formed again at the re-emergence of his childhood nickname and retorted with the one he'd given James.

"I did not lose that much weight, Infant."

"You lost more than you had to spare. When we reach home, a few solid meals should remedy that."

"But first, we must get there. Even once we reach the border, we will be two or three days travel away from the Queen's palace in Riverside."

Weary down to his core, Leonard strove to push past it and started to rise, but Spock had been watching him closely and spoke up.

"The horses could use more time to rest. Once we start again, we are not likely to have opportunity to stop until nightfall. Might I suggest we rest here ourselves during the heat of the day and resume our journey this afternoon?"

James looked to Spock, then nodded before turning brightly to Leonard, who was looking far too pale for his liking.

"That seems to be sound advice. Come and lay beside me. My leg will suffice as a pillow for your head."

It confirmed how much the morning ride had exhausted Leonard when he gave no objection or comment, but moved to lie down. It pained James that they couldn't simply have remained where they had been until Leonard's strength had returned, but to have tarried there any longer would have been to put Lady Amanda at risk - something neither he nor Leonard would do.

As if reading his thoughts - which considering the tales of the sons of Vulcan, he might have been - Spock shook his head.

"My Lady Mother has protections in place as well as places of safety to which she can retreat if needs be. I would not have willingly left her side if I had thought her in any danger. Rest yourself if you can, James. I do not require the deep rest that you do - I will meditate and keep watch."

As he reclined carefully to avoid jostling Leonard, James mused more about the son of Vulcan. Since his mother was Leonard's godmother, did that make Spock his godbrother? Or would it be more like a half-brother? He was still puzzling over that when sleep took him.

It was mid-afternoon when Spock woke them and James was pleased to see that Leonard's color was much better than it had been. They soon discovered that while they slept, Spock had unsaddled one horse at a time, curried it and then resaddled them. The horses had all grazed and drank well, seeming eager to go as their bits were replaced and the four mounted up.

Since the area beyond the forest was not familiar to Spock, Leonard took over the lead, setting a steady ambling gait that the horses could maintain for a long distance. He generally prized his steed for that gait that made traveling so much easier, but today, he found himself wishing for a horse with more speed than steadiness. Realizing he might as well wish for the moon, he leaned forward to give his horse a fond pat on the neck. His changing needs were certainly no fault of the noble beast who had served him admirably for going on five summers now.

The sun was less than a hand span from touching the horizon when Pavel sounded a warning when his sharp eyes caught movement to their left. James cast a glance, then urged his horse to greater speed as he called out.

"We have enough lead that we be able to reach the border before they can draw nearer. Hurry!"

Feeling the urgency from their riders, all the horses picked up their pace with good will. The group of ten riders was closing on them, but slowly. They were still several hundred feet back when they saw the river ahead that was the natural border line between Atlantus and Riverside. Unfortunately, they could also now see that a band of men were arrayed before the entrance to the bridge.

Without hesitation, James wheeled his horse to the right and Leonard followed suit without question. Chekov and Spock reacted only slightly slower and were soon following in their wake. Their pursuers yelled and began pulling weapons, but had to slow their own mounts to do so which gave the four time to reach the river and urge their horses in.

Accustomed to following their the orders of their riders, three of the horses went in without hesitation. Not so for Pavel's horse. He was new to the beast and so it balked before entering, though it finally did. Still that left Pavel as the closest target as the arrows began to fly.

Leonard's steed was halfway across when the scream of Pavel's horse was heard over the sound of the other horses swimming. Seeing that the horse had been hit and was starting to fail, Leonard reacted with hardly a thought and abandoned his own horse, swimming over to try and help free Pavel from his saddle before the dying animal took the boy down as well. James saw what was happening and uttered a curse as he left the back of his horse as well. It was fortunate that, while the archers hadn't hesitated to fire on Pavel, they did refrain from firing on either of the princes.

Spock continued the crossing and gathered the reins of the two now rider less horses before he turned to watch the struggle in the river. Between them, James and Leonard had freed Pavel's foot that had been stuck in the stirrup and were heading toward shore. James was doing well, but Leonard was struggling. Still, he managed to hold his own until he reached the edge. Spock had dismounted by that time and helped pull Leonard to the bank.

Panting, Leonard looked past Spock's shoulder and mouthed a curse as he didn't have enough wind to voice it. King David's men had ignored the border and were now surrounding the four.

Dripping wet, yet defiant, James got to his feet. Leonard was too exhausted to notice it, but Spock wondered about the half-formed smile on the face of Riverside's prince.

"Lay down your weapons and return to your side of the river or else you will forfeit your liberty."

The leader of the man laughed rudely.

"Who do you think you are, boy? You are in no position to be issuing orders."

James tilted his chin in measured arrogance.

"I am the Crown Prince of the lands on which you currently stand. This is your last chance to lay down your arms."

The other men joined their leader in laughing. Prince or not, James was clearly delusional.

"I think not, boy. You and the others will be returning across the river with us."

There was a sound from behind the men as the leader suddenly stiffened in his saddle, then fell forward, a slender shaft of dark wood protruding form the back of the now-dead man. As the other men looked warily behind them, a patrol of Riverside soldiers emerged into plain view, their own leader's bow still out and already nocked with a fresh arrow.

"His Highness gave you ample opportunity to end this peacefully and now, you are all under arrest. Drop you weapons now or I guarantee the next to move will be the next to die."

In short order, the remainder of King David's men had been rounded up with their wrists bound behind them. Once they were secure, James moved forward to greet the leader of his own country's patrol.

"Lieutenant Hikaru - you are indeed a most welcome sight. I know not how you happened to be here, but your timing could not have been better."

Dropping to one knee before his prince, Hikaru smiled up at him.

"It was in part luck, Your Highness. We were passing through this area two days ago and one of the local river fishermen flagged us down and spoke of far greater activity on the other side than was usual. Knowing you were due back from your journey at any time, I made the call that we would remain in the area until we discovered what all of the fuss was about."

Reaching a hand down to the lieutenant, James drew the man to his feet.

"I am most grateful that you did. Allow me to introduce you to my traveling companions, Spock of the Seleya Forest, Squire Pavel and Prince Leonard."

The only one of the three to protest their introduction was Leonard.

"No longer a prince and also, I must confess, the reason for the fuss that you mentioned."

"That sounds like a tale that will be long in the telling and one that Her Majesty should here as well. I will send most of my men with these prisoners to ensure that they cause no further mischief on our lands and then I and my remaining men will escort you all to the palace - if that meets with your approval, Prince James."

"It does indeed, but what would meet with my approval more would be a fire and a chance to change into drier clothing."

"I can do better than that. There is an inn less than a league away where we may spend the night, then be on our way come the morning."

Pavel was gazing back at the river. His horse's body had been in deep enough water to be carried away by the current, taking everything if his not on his back along with it. Leonard moved over to him and pat an arm over his shoulder.

Wet, Pavel's hair was curlier than ever and that combined with his shivering made him look even younger.

"I have nothing now."

"And what had I when I was in the back of that wagon, lad? Life and companions. You have that as well. Come. Let us go to this inn before night falls. My horse has strength enough to carry us both that short distance and tomorrow? We shall worry about tomorrow when it comes."


	6. Sanctuary

By the time the group reached the inn, Pavel's shivering had increased to the point that Leonard was extremely concerned for the lad's health. Both James and Spock dismounted at his call for help and aided in carrying Pavel inside. Leonard said a silent prayer of thanks when he saw a good fire was already blazing in the hearth.

The innkeeper, a jovial soul, came over immediately and scooted over a bench closer to the fireplace.

"Settle the laddie here and I'll fetch him a warm drink. From the looks of you all, several warm drinks will be needed."

He hurried off and returned in short order with a tray loaded with mugs of mulled ale as well as thick slices of bread with meat and cheese between them.

"Here we go. I thought something you could hold in your hands and eat by the fire would be better than a bowl at the table."

James smiled at him as he reached for one of the mugs and assisted Pavel in holding it steady enough to drink from.

"That was well thought out, sir. We thank you for your kindness."

The man waved away the thanks as he came back over with warm towels for the group.

"None of that sir stuff. Most around these parts call me Scotty."

Taking one of the towels, Leonard set immediately to drying Pavel's hair. While he had never had a younger sibling to deal with, Leonard rather imagined that the feeling would be much the same as he felt toward the younger man.

As he worked around in the room, Scotty kept casting glances back as if something that he should know was escaping him. He moved back over to the group when James motioned to him.

"We will be requiring rooms for the night, Scotty. Also, if you might happen to know where we might be able to locate dry clothing that might fit young Pavel, we would be willing to pay for those as well."

Rubbing a finger across his upper lip as he thought, Scotty nodded.

"Aye, I believe my cook has a son about the lad's size. I will ask. How many rooms will you be needing?"

"Leonard will not be happy unless he can keep a close eye on Pavel until we are assured he is well. Spock, do you prefer privacy?"

"It is not a requirement. I will manage do my mediations wherever I am placed."

"Then one room would do us so long as we have bedding enough for four."

"Top of the stairs, first door to the left then."

Fishing for his purse, James pulled out a coin and offered it to Scotty, who was surprised to find it was a gold piece and not the expected silver.

"Something to go toward our final accounting with you. Stay seated, Bones. I will carry what little we have with us to the room and take the opportunity to chance into dry clothing myself."

Spock quietly moved to assist James with carrying their saddlebags. Scotty disappeared as well to have a word with his cook and see about the requested clothing for Pavel. As for Pavel himself, the warmth and earlier stress had combined to send him to sleep, so Leonard found himself alone with his thoughts. One thing he wondered was where Lieutenant Hikaru and his men had gone after seeing them to the inn. After considering the matter through, he decided that they had probably double-backed to insure that the Atlantian troops had remained on their side of the border.

The warmth lulled Leonard as well. He wasn't aware that he had dozed off until a gasp from Scotty startled him awake and had him reaching for a weapon. It proved that his weapon wasn't needed - the cause for Scotty's gasp was the sudden recognition of the crown prince now that he was dried and in non-road worn attire. James was quite obviously amused as he waved off Scotty's clumsy attempts at apologizing.

"You most certainly have nothing to be sorry for. You have treated myself and my companions as well as any could have."

James noted the bundle that had been dropped when Scotty had realized who one of his guests was.

"Is that the clothing for Pavel?"

Still flustered, but finding his voice, Scotty nodded.

"Aye, Your Highness. It is. Cook says her boy has recently had a growth spurt and these things no longer fit him well. They are worn, but still serviceable."

From where he sat. Leonard spoke up.

"So long as they are dry, they will be a marked improvement. Spock, would you be so kind as to help me get the lad up to our room?"

"Certainly, Leonard."

Taking a moment to accept the clothing bundle from Scotty, Spock passed it to Leonard before lifting Pavel into his arms easier and carrying him up the stairs. Once the three were out of sight, Scotty gave a low whistle.

"That one is stronger than he looks."

James looked up the stairs and nodded as he smiled. Spock had already proven his value as a companion many times over.

"That he is. I should warn you, Scotty, that we had men from Atlantus chasing us. Lieutenant Hikaru is patrolling to assure they are not crossing the border again, but if you are concerned for the safety of yourself and your workers, we will leave."

"You will not be going any such thing, Your Highness. You and your friends will . . . Leonard? Prince Leonard of Atlantus?"

"Former prince. His king has disowned him and threatened his life."

"That upstart scallywag. My family left Atlantus to settle here when good King Horatio was assassinated and the throne fell to the Reman bloodline. My mum was heavy carrying me at the time and King Stephan's troops were slaughtering all that didn't swear allegiance to him and his bastard son."

Scotty looked up the stairs himself then.

"I would never have put it together, but Leonard looks as my da always described King Horatio as being. He's a good man?"

"The best."

"Then he is more than welcome beneath my roof. Go on and join them, Your Highness - no offense, but you look to needing rest as badly as any of your companions. If any come here unwelcome, I will sound the alert and hold them off."

To Scotty's surprise, the Prince reached over and clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"You are a good man yourself, Scotty. After our recent trials, your aid has been as welcome as a well of sweet water at a desert's edge."

To James' surprise, Scotty held up a hand before dashing into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with another thick towel, but one that was wrapped around something.

"When cook heard of how chilled the poor laddie was, she put a stone over the fire to heat. Put this bundle at his feet and he should warm up nicely."

Even through the thick cloth, the warmth radiated out and James took it gratefully.

"Again, our thanks to both you and that good lady. Please assure her that we will give her coin for her son's clothing."

"She said not to worry about that. She was going to put the things into the church's poor box, but had not gotten there yet."

Slightly choked up, James nodded and then started upstairs with the stone, which he was sure Leonard would be relieved to see and immediately tuck in with Pavel. As Crown Prince of the land, James hadn't thought he could be any prouder of his people than he already was. It pleased him greatly to find that he had been wrong.


	7. Discord

As James had expected, Leonard was delighted with the bed warmer and immediately inserted it at the foot of Pavel's bed under the covers, looking pleased when the young man automatically burrowed and his shivering stopped. Once Pavel was sleeping soundly and Spock had gone into his meditations, James was finally able to lure Leonard into bed.

From the combination of sounds that woke James the next morning, it sounded as if the crowing rooster was having to evade thrown rocks while continuing his call. From the soft chuckling at his side, he knew that the odd mix had woken Leonard as well, so he scooted out from under the covers to add wood to the low-burning fire as Leonard also rose to take a look at Pavel. To his relief, Pavel woke with better color to his cheeks and the shivering past.

A knock at the door began rousing Spock from his meditations as Leonard rose from Pavel's side and answered the door. It was Scotty with a tray of warm mulled cider sent up by the cook along with the announcement that the morning meal would be on the table shortly. Thanking him, Leonard took the tray and brought it into the room. The warm drink was very welcome as they made use of the water basin before dressing.

The meal waiting was simple, but plentiful. After seeing Pavel had a good appetite, Leonard stopped worrying over him as he chuckled over the resilience of youth and enjoyed his own meal. They were nearly finished when Hikaru came in.

"The soldiers tried to slip back across when the moon was behind the clouds. but we soon had them back across the border, Your Highness. We've a fresh horse to replace the one that was lost, so whenever you are ready, we can be on our way."

The four men finished up and, despite protests from both Scotty and his cook, James pressed them both to take coins beyond the cost of their lodging for what they had done for them.

"Your Highness, we didn't do it for the coin."

"Aye, I know that. All the more reason you both deserve it. Keep your guard up, good Innskeeper. If the men cross the river yet again, they will be bound to be ill-tempered."

Scotty came outside and watched as the group rode away, then headed back in to put the coins in a safe place before continuing his work.

With Hikaru and his men traveling with them, the pace was steady as they rode toward the palace. Still, it took until mid-day for Leonard to finally relax enough to stop glancing behind them. Remembering what he knew of Leonard's sire, James didn't draw attention to it, but he was pleased that Leonard so obviously felt safe now that they were far enough away from Atlantus.

They made camp that day while there was still a few hours of daylight left as both James and Spock had been keeping watchful eyes on Leonard and Pavel. Neither complained, but when signs of fatigue became evident, James called a halt for the day. As he had already discussed the two recovering men with Hikaru, there were no awkward questions.

There was a different awkwardness that James had not anticipated. While they were traveling as a group, it had not been noticeable, but now that they were setting up a camp in full light, it was clear to James that some of the men were giving a wide berth to the man in the forest green cloak - wider even than the distance given to Spock. That was a matter that he would have to have a long chat with Hikaru on. He did not mind whether or not the men cared to socialize with Leonard or Spock, but James would not have either man's safety compromised by a man that looked the other way if danger threatened the son of Vulcan or the newly minted healer.

After a light meal, both Leonard and Pavel made their beds despite the early hour. Once sure they were settled, James went to find Hikaru. When the lieutenant of the Queen's Guard looked up to see who was approaching, he started to rise to greet the Prince though he was already fairly certain what their conversation would be and how likely it was to displease Prince James.

James waved off Hikaru's movement.

"No, please remain seated by your fire. I only ask leave to join you."

"I am in your service, my Prince. Sit where you will. Might I presume you wish to speak to me about the men?"

"You may so presume. While I have seen signs in the past of superstitions among the men, I have never seen it to the degree that I have seen today."

Picking a stick up, Hikaru used it to poke one of the logs.

"Things will settle down again, Prince James, but for now, the tales that Lady Cinderella and Lady Rapunzel returned telling have stirred up a great deal of distrust of the witching arts."

James leaned forward. That Cinderella and Rapunzel had returned from their travels was news to him.

"What sort of tales?"

"They have been telling stories of the lands they visited and the oddities they encountered. Giants terrorizing farmers. A maiden doomed to an enchanted sleep which spread to encompass the entire kingdom. Wolves stealing away children and the elderly. The one thing that the stories all seem to have in common is a witch behind them somehow. The stories are growing wilder with the retelling and the people are becoming fearful that witches in the land are what have caused these calamities and that if they are allowed here, doom will fall upon our land as well."

Frowning to himself at the situation, James could not find that he could blame their citizens for being concerned, but neither Leonard nor Spock were men to be feared. He would have to find a way to prove that, but how? He knew he must summon Cinderella and Rapunzel when they arrived to hear the stories firsthand.

"I know there is only so much you can do, Lieutenant, but please put out to the men that Leonard is a healer - a user of poultices and bandages, not spells. I will consult with my Lady Mother, the Queen. Her wisdom made shed light on what needs be done."

"As you command, Your Highness. The fact that Prince Leonard refers to the son of Vulcan as brother does not aid the argument that he is an ordinary man."

In spite of the circumstances, James laughed.

"There are many terms I might use to describe Leonard, but ordinary is not among them. You do not fear him yourself - do you?"

"No, My Prince. Perhaps the strength of my own conviction will sway the men even if my words are inadequate."

"I can but ask of you to try. You have my gratitude."

Rising, James made his way back to where Leonard and Pavel were sleeping with Spock keeping watch nearby. In two more days, they would be at the palace. He would ensure their safety by staying by their sides until then.


	8. Giants from the Sky

It was with a sense of relief that Prince James saw the towers of the palace appear in the distance. While Leonard had not understood the reason for the hostility toward him, he had recognized it for what it was. It was the way that Leonard had reacted to it that both surprised and pleased James.

Instead of staying apart from the others, Leonard had straightened his back and schooled his features back to the bearing of the Prince he had been raised to be. The change in demeanor seemed to puzzle the guards and, while they had not become less wary of him, they were at least behaving with proper politeness again.

James started to point out the towers to Leonard, but stopped as he saw both Leonard and Spock were frozen in place and looking in the other direction. Then he saw what had drawn their attention - flocks of birds were taking to the air as if frightened.

Then the horses began spooking and the guards were having a difficult time keeping them under control. Leonard and Spock were having the most luck with their mounts, but everyone was surprised when Leonard yelled out suddenly.

"James! Lieutenant! Ride hard for the palace! Get the guard there on alert! We will try and stall it."

Torn between not wanting to leave Leonard to face whatever was coming and wanting to protect his mother, James took a deep breath and spurred his horse forward. He had a responsibility to Mother, Queen and Country. He would fulfil that obligation and then return to aid Leonard and Spock.

The horses of the guard needed no urging to follow in the Prince's wake. Bringing up the rear, Lieutenant Hikaru turned to glance over his shoulder and saw a sight that came close to stopping his heart. The top of a head that could barely be seen through a break in the treetops.

Hikaru spurred his horse to greater speed, calling out to his men to do the same. He didn't dare tell them what was approaching. Well trained they might be, but not where dealing with a giant was concerned.

Back in the area the others had fled from, Spock and Leonard had dismounted. They could clearly hear the sound of something large pushing through the brush now.

"Do you think the giant might be able to be reasoned with, Spock?"

"Unfortunately, there is no way to know, Leonard. Some giants are only as intelligent as animals, others think and act much as we do. The only way to tell is to get closer."

Leaving their horses untethered so that the beasts could escape if they needed to, the two men began to carefully make their way toward the noises. Something about the sounds seemed like they should be familiar if the volume were lower. When it finally clicked with Leonard, he reached out to touch Spock's arm.

"That sound - it's a breathless sobbing like a child."

Spock nodded and the two decided then and there to take the chance, hurrying toward the noise. When they caught sight of the giant, Leonard was proved to be right. It was a giant child, somewhere around twelve foot in height. A girl child who seemed to be the equivalent of a five year old, with a torn dress and blood on her skinned knees.

Tears were rolling down her face, but seeing the two men in front of her surprised her enough that the sobbing turned into sniffles. Luck proved to be with them as she was of the intelligent race of giants and Spock knew the language of her people. He was able to coax her into sitting down and tell them her story.

Spock had to ask her to speak slowly, but as she told her tale, Spock translated it for Leonard. Her name was Marta and her family lived in a home up in the clouds. Sometime while they were asleep, a huge plant had broken through the clouds. She didn't understand exactly what had happened, but she knew that someone had made her father very angry and he had climbed down the enormous stalk to go after them.

Marta had known that she should have stayed at home, but she had never seen the lands below the clouds before and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She made her way halfway down the stalk when she got scared by how far away she was from anything solid under her feet. Too frightened to go back up, she started to make her way down again, but she had still been several feet from the ground when she slipped and fell. Spock was of the opinion that it was her fall that had startled all the birds into the air and alerted them to her presence.

Both men spoke kindly to her and Leonard began to do what he could to take care of her skinned knees before suggesting that they escort her back to the stalk. Large she might be, but she was still a child and he didn't feel right about sending her back alone.

As the stalk came into sight, the wisdom of going with her became questionable as a male came into view that had to be her father. That was confirmed when he caught sight of her and hurried over, shaking the ground with every step. He was easily over twice Marta's size and slowed as he noticed the two men with her.

Fortunately for all concerned, Marta ran to her father and began telling him about how the two had found her and calmed her fears. When she next pointed to where her injured knees had been tended, the expression on the male giant's face changed to a much friendlier demeanor. He explained that someone from the lower lands (as he called the areas under the clouds) had gone up the large plant, broken into his home and stolen several items from his family.

Leonard and Spock both agreed with him that thievery such as that was inexcusable and volunteered to hew down the stalk after the giants were safely back home so that no-one else would be able to use it to invade their household. Caston, the father giant, was displeased that he wouldn't be able to recover his stolen possessions, but agreed with the two men that getting his daughter back home was far more important.

At her father's urging, Marta bobbed a curtsy to them and thanked them nicely for being so kind to her. Then Spock and Leonard watched in amazement as the two made their way back up the stalk - which was by far the biggest beanstalk either of them had ever seen. Caston had agreed to signal that the stalk was ready to be destroyed by tossing down a handkerchief. The large white lace edged square - easily four foot square - floated down lightly. Leonard carefully put it to the side, thinking it would amuse the Queen.

For cutting the stalk, they had only the hatchets from their packs that they used for firewood, so it proved to be hard work, but they persevered until the stalk was halfway cut through. Then with a creak and a moan, the stalk's own weight came to their aid and the pair had to scramble to get out of its way.

Prince James, Lieutenant Hikaru and a squad of fresh guards returned to the area just in time to see the stalk crash to the ground. Carefully making their way over to it, everyone marveled at the size of the stalk, not to mention the bean pods on it that were each easily as tall as a man. But the stalk wasn't what James was concerned with. He was frantically looking for Leonard, fearing that he or Spock might be trapped somewhere beneath the vegetation.

When he caught sight of Leonard and Spock, sweaty but otherwise fine, James breathed a deep sigh of relief. Meanwhile Hikaru spotted the two sets of large footprints - the largest was as long as he was tall and his first concern was knowing where the ones were that had made those prints.

"Prince Leonard - the giants! Where are they?"

With a tired smile, Leonard gestured upward.

"They have returned from whence they came. We need to set fire to the stump of this stalk so that it never grows back to their cloud home again, but these beans? I think they would make a fine feast."

Relieved laughter came from that statement and plans were put into action at once. Some of the men rode back to have logging wagons come to haul the bean pods to the capital as others began harvesting the pods and the remaining men started a bonfire that was centered on the stump. Hiraku came to stand beside Spock and the two Princes and so heard what Leonard was saying to James.

"There is a thief in your kingdom that might have caused great harm to many of your citizens. How they grew this enormous beanstalk, I do not know, but stealing from a giant's household is practically begging for the giant to come down to seek justice."

"However did you persuade him to leave?"

"For that, you can give the credit to Spock. He speaks their tongue."

Spock neatly deflected that.

"It was more our actions than my words that convinced him. The smaller tracks that Lieutenant Hiraku pointed out belonged to the giant's young daughter who had fallen and hurt herself. We managed to calm her and Leonard tended her scrapes. In the end, her father was content to take her home with our promise to destroy the stalk so that his family would be left in peace."

James was having none of the modesty.

"There are few that could have ended this as peaceably as the two of you did. On behalf of my mother, the Queen, and our citizens, I thank you. Now, the stalk is destroyed and the beans have been gathered, so let us return to the capital and spread the good news. Lieutenant? Tell your men to keep an ear out. Whoever stole from the giants is likely to brag in time. I want to know how they did what they did so that we can insure it does not happen again. If there is another incident, the giant is unlikely to be as forgiving again."

After Spock and Leonard went to reclaim their horses, Leonard made room in one of his packs for the huge lace handkerchief. He could tell from Spock's expression that he wasn't sure about Leonard taking it. Laughing, Leonard closed his pack and gave his horse a pat.

"I suppose I could have left the handkerchief where it landed and allowed it to rot, but that seems a waste, brother. And after all, with the stalk cut, there is no way to return it to its owner."

His eyes looking upward for a moment, Spock conceded that point and nodded.

"Yes, you are right. They knew when they dropped it that it would not be able to be retrieved, so we may consider it a gift. Come. Let us join the others."

As he settled into his saddle, Leonard smiled. Even though he was sore and tired after chopping down the stalk, he felt happier than he had felt in quite some time. Instead of being the one needing help, he'd been able to do a service for his new homeland. And that was a very good feeling indeed.


	9. Arrival at the Palace

Between the fetching of the men and wagons followed by the return of those same wagons loaded to the point of creaking with enormous bean pods, word spread very quickly about the giants. The word of who had convinced the giants to return to the skies peacefully spread just as quickly, so by the time the small group was approaching the palace, the streets were lined with people.

Prince James was delighted that instead of hostility and possible thrown stones, Leonard and Spock were being cheered and flowers were the only things being thrown at them. After the tales of flatten homes and dead citizenry in neighboring lands, the people rejoiced that they did not need to fear the same thing happening in Riverside.

The Queen was also delighted as she knew her son would not have reacted well to his beloved not being welcomed by their people. The fact that Leonard's actions also meant her people would not be dealing with the devastation a marauding giant would have caused was a delightful bonus. In honor of both Prince James return and settlement of the giant problem, preparations were already underway for a feast and a ball to take place the following day.

Waiting to receive the group at the palace was Queen Winona herself, Lord Chamberlain Pike and a few of the lesser nobles of the kingdom - a far more elaborate welcome than they would have been greeted with prior to the giants but less elaborate than it would have been had there been more time to arrange it. Still, there was enough pomp present to further fuel the citizens and that was what was important.

As Prince James swung down from his saddle, the rest waited until he had touched the ground before dismounting themselves. The Queen smiled and extended her hands as James came forward, knelt in front of her and kissed her hands. She took hold of his hands and urged him to his feet.

"Welcome home, my son. Your arrival with that of your companions proved most fortuitous."

She then turned toward Leonard and smiled at him.

"Prince Leonard - come and be welcome."

The same guard that had moved to take the reins of Prince James' horse now took the reins to Leonard's horse as well as he climbed the stairs and knelt before the Queen as James had done before him.

"There are not words enough to express my gratitude at Your Majesty's welcome. Might I have the privilege of presenting the other two members of our company to you, Queen Winona?"

"Please do."

Leonard remained kneeling, but looked back toward Pavel and Spock, who came forward at that and knelt on either side of him.

"Queen Winona. I would like to present to you Spock, son of my godmother and brother of my spirit."

The Queen kept her expression well schooled at the appearance of a legendary Son of Vulcan at her court.

"Spock, you are welcome here."

"Your Majesty is too kind."

Once Spock had replied, Leonard continued.

"And this is Pavel who has proven himself a stalwart and loyal companion on our journey."

James spoke up at that junction.

"Without the timely aid he provided, it is doubtful any of us would now be here."

"Then you are most welcome in our lands as well, Pavel. Please - all of you rise and accompany us inside. You must be weary."

As the three got to their feet, the Queen acknowledged the gathered crowd, eliciting more cheers before she turned and accepted the arm being offered to her by her son. The two of them led the way with their three guests following and the Lord Chamberlain falling in behind them as well as the other nobility.

Once inside, the group started to disburse and Leonard was pleased to find they would be given a chance to freshen up and change before having to be among more people. He had felt grubby even before they felled the beanstalk - now he was ashamed to even have greeted the Queen in his current condition.

Seeming to know where Leonard's thoughts were dwelling, James gave him a nudge.

"Water is being heated in the rooms even now. The dust we have gathered over the course of our journey will soon be naught but a memory."

Prince James looked around and spotted the one lady he was looking for.

"Lady Christine, are the rooms readied for our guests?"

Making her way over to the Prince with a smile, Lady Christine gave a brief curtsey.

"All is in readiness, Your Highness. Shall I escort them to their chambers?"

"Please do."

Turning slightly, James spoke to Spock and Pavel.

"This is Lady Christine, Her Majesty's Chamberlain. If it pleases you to follow her, she will show you to where you may refresh yourself before we dine."

"Begging Your Highness's pardon, Her Majesty wished me to inform you that she would be pleased to have you and your company join her to sup in two hours time."

"Please relay to Her Majesty that we would be honored. Now, gentlemen? Shall we be on our way?"

As Spock and Pavel followed Lady Christine, James steered Leonard to his own suite of rooms. Once they were by themselves, Leonard gave him a smile.

"Two hours. A shame it will take nearly that long to divest ourselves of the taint of travel. It has been far too long since we have had so much as a moment to ourselves."

Pulling Leonard closer, James let their lips meet briefly.

"Patience, Leonard. Tonight will be all our own. But for now, we need make use of the hot water. We are both far too fragrant in all of the wrong ways."

Leonard pulled away with a laugh and began to release the clasp of his cloak. Then he looked back to James as he began walking toward the wooden tub in front of the hearth while unlacing his doublet.

"Patience can be an overrated virtue, James."

As he followed Leonard to the fireplace, James could not help but agree.


	10. Dinner and Tales

The dinner that evening was an intimate one by royal standards with only eight places set at a smaller table that had been moved in front of the main fireplace of the dining hall. The Queen was at the head of the table with Prince James seated to her left and Prince Leonard to her right. Lord Pike was seated at the foot of the table, Spock to his left and Pavel to his right.

James looked at the two empty spots on both sides of the table's center, but before he could ask, Lord Pike rose. Seeing Cinderella and Rapunzel entering, the other men rose as well as the Queen greeting the women from her seat and bade them to take a place at the table. Cinderella moved to sit beside Leonard and Rapunzel smiled shyly as she took the remaining place beside James.

As was usual in Riverside, the evening meal was a light one - a broth of poultry flavored with leeks, roasted fish and platters with both fresh and preserved fruits. Neither Leonard or Spock commented on the offerings with Leonard simply making sure the platters with fruit were passed to Spock regularly. The Queen, of course, noticed that the son of Vulcan never touched any of the meat dishes, but merely made note to herself to have her cooks provide other non-meat dishes at future meals.

Conversation at the table remained on light topics until near the meals end. Then, at the Queen's request, Cinderella began to tell the strange tale of the journey she and Rapunzel had recently returned from. The tales of the giants crushing homes and destroying fields were harrowing enough, but the tale that bothered Leonard the most was the one about the land were a maiden had been doomed to an eternal sleep because her parents had insulted a fey woman when they had not invited her to the child's naming ceremony.

Rapunzel sniffled and James offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Your Highness. That poor girl. Her fate reminds me much of my own. I also paid the price for the folly or my parents. The old witch said my father had stolen a plant from her garden and she took me from them as the price of his theft. I was kept in a tower my entire life, never seeing another person other than the witch and never setting foot out of that one room which had been my whole world until Prince Leonard freed me."

Pausing briefly, Rapunzel sent a grateful glance toward Leonard before continuing.

"That poor lady's fate is so cruel. It is said there that she can only be awakened by true love's kiss, but how can she ever find her true love when she can never awaken?"

Cinderella reached across the table to take Rapunzel's hand to comfort her, adding to the story herself.

"Even worse, the curse seems to be spreading throughout that land. Already, the castle and the town surrounding it have been cast into the endless slumbers as well. We were told that the maiden's sleep began ten years ago on the eve of her eighteenth birthday and that the area affected grows larger on the anniversary of that night each year. The only things that continue to grow in the affected lands are brambles. Who knows how far the curse will spread if it cannot broken?"

For the first time since being seated at the table, Spock spoke.

"A curse may be cast with a difficult condition, but not with an impossible one. Therefore, there must exist a way to meet the terms of the curse and break it."

Rapunzel frowned slightly, then nodded.

"Yes. I remember the witch saying that once. But I do not see how this curse's condition could ever be met."

Steepling his fingers together in thought, Spock pondered for several minutes before questioning her.

"And you are certain they said the condition was true love's kiss?"

Cinderella nodded, answering him.

"The fey woman that cast the curse carved it into the castle wall. We did not see it ourselves, but we spoke to several who claimed to have seen it and they all agreed as to the wording. I even wrote it down in the journal we kept, but I did not bring it with me tonight."

"I remember it, sister."

Her voice took on a dream-like tone as Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to recite.

"_As I was forgotten, so shall she be. Never a woman - never a wife. Her name erased, her eyes closed in everlasting slumber as the brambles surround her. So shall she remain until true love's kiss draws her from her sleep_."

Sighing, Rapunzel continued.

"The curse has obviously worked. Not a single person we spoke with knew her name. They only call her 'the maiden'."

James noted that Leonard and Spock exchanged both a look and a nod before the ladies then turned to a story about a large wolf that devoured both children and the elderly. Again, magic was claimed to be behind the beast, both due to his great size and his reported ability to use human speech.

Finally, the evening wound down. Cinderella and Rapunzel departed with promises that they would be in attendance at the ball the next day. Queen Winona then bid her guests a good night before moving to kiss both her son and Leonard lightly on their cheeks before departing on the arm of Lord Pike. Alone again, the four companions remained by the fire a bit longer, discussing the stories the ladies had told. Leonard shook his head sadly.

"With those tales spreading through your kingdom, James, it is no wonder why the presence of Spock and myself made your soldiers so wary."

"You have managed to overcome that through your handling of the giants. But come - the fire grows low and our chambers await. Tomorrow will be a full day. Right, Pavel?"

Embarrassed to be caught stifling a yawn, Pavel blushed slightly as he rose.

"Perhaps between us, we might think of a way to unravel the curse on that poor maiden."

Rising as well, Spock gave a solemn nod.

"We may indeed. I know that I will be meditating on it tonight."

At the stairs, they divided - Spock and Pavel moving to their rooms as Leonard accompanied James to his suite. A smile crept onto James' face.

"I believe you mentioned earlier that patience can be an overrated virtue."

Leonard returned his smile as they reached the door.

"So I did, but there is no longer any need for patience, is there?"

"None at all."

It was much later, after the tower clock had struck midnight, before they slept.


	11. Feast Day

The weather on the day of the ball was as perfect as could be. The sun was bright, but a light wind kept the temperature from getting too hot. Large caldron sized pots were set up all around the capitol, cooking the beans in a variety of ways. The outer pods were too tough to cook, but proved to be favored by the horses, cows, goats, and sheep - all of which munched on any piece of pod they could reach eagerly.

The beans proved to be tender and succulent and, as each bean was at least the size of a dressed chicken and no bones to contend with, there would be enough for everyone throughout the day and some to spare as well.

As was the custom in Riverside, a day of feasting began at first light and didn't end until the tower clock struck midnight. Public tables were loaded with whole fruits, jams, jellies, sweet breads, hard rolls and cheeses. Some of the smaller beans that had already cooked were already sliced and on platters as well.

Leonard had eased out of the suite without waking James, so he and Spock were already roaming the streets, sampling the foods and talking with the citizens. As both had hoped, actual interaction with the two of them without crowds around was easing fears, even if that easing was having to be accomplished one citizen at a time. It was, as Spock acknowledged, a start.

When they were beginning to draw less attention, Spock spoke softly.

"I have given considerable thought to the maiden's fate."

"As have I, brother."

Leonard offered out his arm and Spock joined him in a forearm to forearm grasp. Anyone viewing it might only see a gesture of friendship, but the two of them had learned as boys that when they were connected so, they could literally share their thoughts.

When they released their hold a minute later, Leonard was smiling.

"Our thoughts run along the same lines. We could well save her from her dismal fate."

"Indeed. I see no reason why it would not work, but there may be barriers, Leonard."

"Such as?"

"James is the heir presumptive here. The Queen may not care to have him traveling to a land with a spreading magical curse on it."

Leonard considered that quietly as he followed his nose to a stand where figs were being roasted. The woman tending them smiled at him, then offered each man a piece of crusty bread with a warm fig on top that she drizzled with a honey syrup. They both thanked her before tasting the juicy treats.

Leonard licked the syrup off of his thumb before he finally replied.

"If Her Majesty forbids, she does. We can only try, Spock."

* * *

Back at the palace, James yawned, stretched, then startled as he noticed both the amount of sun coming through the window and that Leonard was no longer sleeping at his side. Blinking, he ran to the window,.

Down below in her gardens, his mother was strolling with Pavel by her side. As if sensing him, she looked upward and smiled at the sight of her disheveled son.

"The slugabed awakens at last."

Embarrassed at being called that where Pavel could here, James ran a self-conscious hand through his unruly hair.

"It would seem that I missed the comforts and safety of home far more than I was aware, mother. Have you by chance seen Leonard?"

The Queen stopped and bent over to admire a rose in order to tease her son a bit. She took a long, appreciative sniff before finally replying.

"Not for a couple of hours, James. He and Spock decided to explore and are doubtless wandering the streets and tasting the bounty of the early feasting."

At the thought of food, James was suddenly very grateful that his mother was not close enough to hear the rather loud rumble his stomach was making. Doing his best to ignore it, he called back out to his mother again.

"In that case, I believe I shall ready myself, then go to seek them out. Enjoy your stroll, mother - Pavel."

Until his name was mentioned, Pavel had been politely ignoring the conversation, but now he looked up and gave James a wave.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Leaving the window, James was smiling. He wondered if his mother had already noticed the reverence that Pavel held her in. Most likely she had. The Queen was a very astute woman and Pavel was hardly trying to hide his admiration.

Dressing without further delay, James was soon leaving the grounds of the palace. However, much as he might want to hurry on his quest to locate Leonard and Spock, it was simply not possible for the Crown Prince to bypass protocol. People bowed or curtsied as he passed and politeness demanded he acknowledge his people's obeisance. It was a combination of politeness and hunger that led to him then trying some of the various foodstuffs he was offered as he passed the tables. Between one thing and another, close to another hour had passed before he caught a glimpse of Leonard's forest green cloak.

James called out to him, but Leonard did not hear him. It seemed though that the Son of Vulcan had sharper hearing. Spock turned his head and, once he spotted James, pointed him out to Leonard. Excusing himself from the farmer he had been speaking to, Leonard hurried over to join James.

James couldn't help noting how bright Leonard's eyes looked and how animated his features were.

"I have never beheld such bounty as I have seen displayed along your kingdom's streets, James. The tables are practically groaning from the weight of food on them."

James turned his head to look at the tables, seeing Spock approaching as he laughed.

"Surely not, Leonard. I am certain that on feast days in At-"

Spock's eyes met his and James broke off what he had been about to say at the shake of Spock's head and the expression in his eyes. Then he looked back to Leonard, whose expression was somewhere between anger and shame.

It was Spock who broke the silence once he was near enough.

"There are no feast days, Prince James. Not for those not born to nobility. King David is of the opinion that allowing the lower class to participate in any celebration - regardless of the reason - encourages sloth and indolence."

For a moment, James was puzzled why Spock used both of those words as they both pretty much meant the same thing and not how Spock tended to speak. Then it occurred to him that Spock was actually repeating what must have been an oft heard phrase. Then he recalled Pavel's words about the Atlantian's gentry dislike of Leonard because of his efforts to better the lives of the common citizenry.

From everything he had heard of King David, James was amazed that Leonard had grown to be the kind of man he was. He suspected that Queen Eleanor and Lady Amanda had been the influences for the good. Likely to King David's displeasure and the probable reason for Lady Amanda being banned from the capital. The King must have been ignorant of the fact that Leonard had gone to his godmother's home throughout his youth or he surely would have prevented it.

When Leonard started speaking again, it took James a few minutes to realize that Leonard had switched the conversation.

"- Spock and I both think so. Together, we could do this."

Embarrassed that he had been lost in his own thoughts, James finally had to admit that he was at a loss.

"Do what?"

"Break the curse on the sleeping maiden and free the lands around her."


	12. Plans and a Ball

Queen Winona knew something was afoot when the formal request came from her son. She asked that Lord Chamberlain Pike be with her for whatever the discussion would be regarding, then sent word back agreeing the meeting.

Prince James strode into the room flanked by Leonard and Spock who looked, as the Lord Chamberlain remarked, as if they had always been there and no-one had noticed them before. That brought a smile to the Queen's face that dimmed as James stated his request to venture into the magically cursed land.

"Both Leonard and Spock are of firm belief that this curse can be shattered by us. Abandoning those people to a threat that spreads by the year seems cruel when we have the means to their salvation."

The Lord Chamberlain frowned and thought before speaking.

"Could you not merely tell these people the means to free themselves?"

After a brief glance to Spock, Leonard answered.

"A curse such as this can only be broken by meeting certain conditions. I have made prior study of curses and Spock has studied many more. We have conferred together and believe that we can meet the requirements break this one, but finding others that could? The nature of the curse will make that difficult."

"I will not be journeying alone, my Queen. And my companions have already shown their worth under dire conditions on more than one occasion. As it did with Lady Rapunzel, it hurts my heart to think of this maiden doomed for possibly not only this lifetime but many others for a fault that was not her own."

There was a long moment of silence before the Queen sighed.

"I feel pity for the poor child as well and cannot, in good conscience, deny your request. You have my leave to undertake this mission of mercy with one condition. Should the attempt fail, do not tarry there and tempt fate."

All three men bowed to her in unison. Once he straightened, James stepped forward and agreed to her condition.

"Should we not be successful, we shall turn our horses back toward home that selfsame day. I do so swear on my honor."

"I do so swear as well, Your Majesty."

"As do I."

James smiled as he heard Leonard and Spock speak up behind him. He did not know the details of how the maiden might be awakened nor did he feel the need to question it. If Bones and Spock believed it could be done, then they could do it.

"Then, by your leave, we will begin our preparations and depart after the ball."

"Granted. Safe and successful journey to you all."

All three said their thanks and bowed in near unison. Once they had departed, the Queen looked to her Lord Chamberlain.

"Do you believe he will ever settle down enough to take my place when the time comes, Christopher?"

Smiling, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I seem to recall that the same comments were made regarding you, my Queen. Your fruit fell close to your trunk. Besides, it is best he travel now and gain reputation with the other kingdoms. I fear that the longer King David broods over Prince Leonard's escape, the more likely he is to something rash. Forging allies as a Prince will serve James well when he becomes King. Not that he will have to worry about assuming the crown for many years. Your Majesty is, after all, still a young and powerful monarch."

* * *

The ball was an elegant affair, every bit as dazzling as the one Cinderella and Prince James had met at. This was the first ball of any sort that Rapunzel had ever attended and she drank in everything with wide, wondering eyes. Neither woman was ever lacking a dance partner, with Prince James and Prince Leonard being among them.

Leonard enjoyed himself thoroughly. His mother and godmother had made sure he was well-versed in the court dances as any well-brought up nobleman should be. He had never had many opportunities to make use of those lessons due to King David's general disdain of such things as balls.

Somehow, in the mysterious ways of palaces, word had already gotten around that the two princes were going to try and break the curse on the sleeping maiden's kingdom. Pavel made sure to find Prince James and offer his services for the journey, which did not particularly surprise the prince. What did surprise him was being approached by the innkeeper, Scotty, who came forward and offered his ship for the voyage. While the planned trip could be made entirely by land, going by sea would more than halve the travel time.

"When I was a younger man, I used my lovely lady as a merchant vessel. When I felt I was too old to be dealing with pirates on a weekly basis, I brought her into dock and opened my inn. I still tend to her and the lady Enterprise is in as good a sailing condition today as she was when she was new. I know enough able bodied lads to sail her to wherever Your Highness needs to go - all you need is to say the word, sir."

A quick consultation with Leonard and Spock confirmed that all thought traveling by ship had many advantages and James gratefully accepted Scotty's generous offer.

"And now, I suppose we will call you Captain Scotty."

Scotty's booming laugh rang in the hall.

"Oh no - none of that, if y'please, Your Highness. I'll but be onboard to keep the lads in order and my lady in fine fettle. You'll be Captain, sir, as we'll be followin' your orders."

Rather liking the sound of that, James turned to Leonard.

"So, if I'm to be Captain, perhaps you would be First Mate?"

"That's out of my depth, James, but if I might make a suggestion? Spock here would be a good man for that position. He knows the stars better than any I've ever come across. For myself, I'm like Scotty - best suited to other things. He will keep the ship healthy and I will do my best to do the same for the crew."

Spock had remained silent during the discussion, so James turned to the Son of Vulcan.

"What say you, Spock? Would you be willing to be First Mate and help keep us on course?"

"It would be my honor, sir."

James clasped forearms with Spock as a large smile formed on the prince's face. He had a good feeling that everything was coming together the way that it should.


	13. Setting Sail

It would not be saying too much to say that the first meeting between Prince James and the good ship Enterprise was love at first sight. Seeing the look on Prince James' face as they approached the vessel, Spock even teased Leonard.

"I do believe you are meeting your rival, brother. And she appears to be a formidable one."

Leonard crossed his arms and watched as James moved up the gangplank to the deck of the ship.

"Aye, you may well have the right of it, Spock. The seas and I have not gotten along well in the past, but it appears I will need to learn to tolerate them. I doubt this voyage on the Enterprise will be the last if James has his way."

Indeed, Scotty had only to take one look in James' eyes to know that he had a Captain for her that loved her as much as he did. He immediately began to give James the grand tour - introducing him to each of the crew as they moved along and calling him Captain James. James loved every inch of her from bow to stern, port to starboard and hull to crow's nest. By the time they made it back to the main deck, James was smiling like a child who had been given a coveted plaything.  
Giving Leonard and Spock a friendly nod, Scotty spoke to James again.

"Well, Captain? The day's still young enough that if we get started, we can have her provisioned and sail with tomorrow morning's tide."

James turned to his two companions. Leonard had never seen James' eyes so bright.

"Well, gentlemen? Is there any reason we need to delay our departure."

Even if he had thought of a reason, Leonard would not have been able to state it. He had no desire to see the light of expectation turn to the dimness of disappointment.

"I can think of no reason to delay. Besides, the sooner we sail, the sooner we return. That is what will likely best please Her Majesty the Queen."

Spock merely bowed his head slightly in agreement.

"I also see no need to delay our journey, Prince James. There are a few items I had intended to take with me, but there should be no reason I cannot obtain them today."

If Leonard had wagered that James' smile couldn't get wider, he would have lost his coin. Beaming, he reached out and laid his hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"Excellent! Then today we prepare and tomorrow, we sail!"

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity with the only true surprise of the day being when Lieutenant Hikaru came to Prince James to offer his services on the journey.  
James hesitated to accept, explaining so as not to insult the man.

"It is not that I do not consider you a worthy companion - nothing could be farther from the truth. But I dislike the thought of you leaving the kingdom and possibly lessening our defenses."

"There is no fear of that, my Prince. My second in command is able leader in his own right and has shown his mettle on more than one occasion. Her Majesty and the Lord Chamberlain have already been advised of my intent and have not forbidden my coming to Your Highness."

"Then I trust in your judement and willing welcome you to our company. Gather what you wish to travel with us - we sail on tomorrow morning's tide."

"I will be ready, Your Highness."

Prince James clapped him on his shoulder.

"Not Your Highness. From now until journey's end, I will be Captain James."

Smiling, Hikaru gave a slight bow.

"As you will, Captain. By your leave, I will go now to prepare."

No one paused for more than a brief catnap and the ship was well provisioned with all animals and men aboard a good hour before the dawn began to break over the far horizon. Standing on the deck behind the helm, James smiled at the bustle behind getting the ship ready to sail, taking a deep, satisfied breath with Leonard on one side of him and Spock on the other. Pavel and Hikaru stood a bit further back as they also took everything in.

Scotty's voice boomed out.

"She raring to go, Captain. Shall we up anchor?"

Eyes forward, James gave a nod as he called back.

"Aye, Chief Scotty. Up anchor and get us underway."

Already up as well, Queen Winona watched from her balcony as the sails unfurled and billowed with the morning breeze. Lord Chamberlain Pike joined her as the mighty ship left port and headed for sea.

"Tell me truly, Christopher, do you still believe James will settle down? You saw his face when he came to bid us farewell. He has wanderlust deep in his soul."

Taking her hand with a smile, Pike reassured her.

"That all may be true, but Your Majesty had the great wisdom not to forbid him to forge a relationship with Prince Leonard. That one? He is the one that will be the anchor for James. All will work out for the best. I feel it in my bones."

The winds were strong enough that the ship was nearly already beyond sight. The Queen gave a soft sigh, then drew herself up tall.

"Then I shall trust to your bones as well as to James' Bones. Come. We are already awake. We may as well break our fast and begin our day."

As Pike escorted her back inside, a smile formed on her face. Christopher was right. She could trust Leonard to bring James back home again.


	14. Voyage to Cursed Lands

The weather could not have been more perfect for their journey and the winds kept the sails full as the Enterprise cut through the water. James was out on deck as much as possible and, while Leonard did not restrict himself to the cabins or below deck, neither did he venture to near to the sides despite the light teasing James gave him regarding the futility of attempting to ignore what surrounded them on all sides.

One thing Leonard could not deny was the speed of their journey. The speed of the Enterprise took a journey that would have required two to three weeks overland to just under a week. On the morning that they would be coming within sight of the cursed lands, even Leonard was at the rail. At first, he wondered why the waters close to shore were so strangely colored. When he realized the true reason for the color, he couldn't withhold a gasp of astonishment.

"Merciful heavens - would you look at that?"

As the Enterprise approached the harbor, the surface of the water was literally covered with fish, but oddly - and thankfully - there was no stench of rotting fish in the air. Leonard went over the side using a rope ladder to examine one of the fish closely. He came back up slowly, an awed expression on his face.

"These fish are not dead, but neither are they sleeping. They are like the fish we once found frozen in ice, Spock."

"What my mother referred to as suspended life? Fascinating. If that is the case with the fish, then the curse must be expressed in that way in the other animals and people of this kingdom."

Looking toward shore, James frowned.

"Does that make a difference to our quest?"

Leonard moved back to James' side.

"In one way, no. But if all of these people are in a state of suspended life rather than true sleep, that means we should not have to worry that any have starved from lack of food."

Listening in, Scotty gave a shudder that he didn't bother to hide at the thought of coming to a kingdom whose entire population had died in their sleep.

"Are we going to be safe pulling into this port? Won't our crew suffer the same fate?"

James turned at Scotty's worried questions, gesturing toward the shore.

"I will not deny the possibility, but we will not take risk with the ship or crew. When the Enterprise reaches the docks, Leonard, Spock, Pavel, Hikaru, and myself will go ashore, then I want you to take the ship out of range of the spell. If you are beyond the area of the floating fish, you should be safely away from the curse."

While Scotty was relieved that he and his lads wouldn't be staying in port, he fretted about leaving the five men behind.

"I dinnae want to strand you there, Captain. How will I know when to come back in to pick you up?"

It was Leonard, who had returned to look at the fish, who answered.

"You will know that we have been successful when the fish regain their movement and swim away. That will be your sign that it will be safe to dock."

Hesitating to voice the other possibility, Scotty cleared his throat first.

"And - and if your plans dinnae work?"

The castle ramparts could easily be seen from where they were. James nodded in that direction.

"If we must leave without breaking the curse, we shall find white cloth to hang from the walls to signal that we are prepared to depart. Surely there will be ample bed linens that we will be able to make use of for that purpose."

The walls of the castle were a darker stone that the white cloth would sharply stand out against them. Scotty nodded his approval.

"Aye, that will be easy enough to spot. I'll have a lad in the crow's nest keeping an eye on the walls, night and day."

That decided, the three men went to alert Pavel and Sulu of the plans and to gather their gear. James wanted them to leave the ship as quickly as possible since they had no way of knowing what might trigger the curse. There was, however, only so quickly that a ship could be docked and the horses brought up from the hold. Still, the crew was well trained and efficient - it took less than a hourglass worth of sand to complete the job and for the Enterprise to clear the dock, heading back out to open waters.

Mounting his horse, James took a final look at the Enterprise before turning his attention to the castle on the hillside.

"My good colleagues, let us be on our way. The longer we tarry, the more risk we take that the curse may affect one or all of us."

The other four agreed and were soon mounted as well. James and Leonard led the way with Spock and Pavel close behind and Hikaru bringing up the rear. It was doubtful that anything was around to defend against, but Hikaru did not believe in leaving such things to chance.

The ride to the castle was slow and eerie. There were areas where people and animals were strewn like ragdolls left behind by a careless giant child. They had to maneuver carefully around them to avoid doing damage to the still figures. They had come to help these people, not to add to their ills.

Weeds and other plants were not affected by the curse and the places were plants were weaving their way past hair and clothing made the surreal scene even stranger. When the time came that they woke, many would need to take the time to untangle themselves from vines and brambles before they would be able to rise.

Finally, they could see the gates of the castle in the distance. To the surprise of the group, Spock called a halt.

"Brother - Prince James? We have a conundrum before us."

Leonard looked back to Spock, then forward again to the gates and saw what was giving Spock concern.

"The gates are closed. Neither Rapunzel nor Cinderella ventured within, but both described those gates as being open wide. Even had the winds blown them shut, the length of brambles binding them together could not have grown in so short a time."

Prince James nodded.

"And that must mean that the curse-giver has been here. Or may still be lurking nearby."

Laying a hand on his sword, James gave the brambles a firm look.

"We shall exercise caution, but I did not come this far to turn about at the sight of thorns."

Spock urged his horse to the front.

"Nor I, Prince James, but grant me leave to first examine the gates before we pass."

At James' assent, Spock dismounted, then walked toward the brambles with his hands held out as if feeling the air before him. After several silent minutes, Spock turned back toward the others.

"These brambles, while magically grown, are not magical in and of themselves."

James dismounted himself at those words and drew his sword as Leonard joined him.

"Then, my friends, let us enter this palace and see what awaits us."

Between the sharp steel blades wielded by the two princes, the gates were soon separated and opened. They solemnly remounted and the group rode inside together.


	15. The Slumbering Maiden

Each man looked around warily as they passed through the gates and into the outer courtyard. In the stables to their left, they saw the horses standing as still as statues with their grooms nearby, rakes, buckets and other equipment still in hand as if they had only paused in their chores. A closer look revealed a layer of dust and grime that had been left on them by the continuing passage of time. The graveyard quiet of what should have been a bustling area made Pavel shiver.

Still bringing the rear, Hikaru's horse startled and nearly threw him when the gates swung closed again without warning and clanged together. Pavel turned with the intent to assist the lieutenant but gasped as he saw the figure that appeared in front of the gates. The other three men turned their mounts around and froze as well.

The figure before the gates was female, tall, slender, imperious in demeanor, and - unmistakably - of the same racial blood as Spock. Leonard saw a change in Spock's posture that no-one not intimately acquainted with him would have noticed. It told him one thing without a doubt - whoever this woman was, Spock had encountered her before and the circumstances were not pleasant.

The woman noticed Spock as well and ignored everyone else present as she spoke.

"I had not expected to see you here, Spock of Seleya Forest."

Spock's return to her was formal and cold.

"Nor I you, T'Pring na'Stonn."

She tilted her head slightly as she took in each of the other men before speaking again.

"There is nothing here to concern you. Leave now and depart in peace."

Something about the woman had the horses on edge and James kept a steady hand on the reins as he replied.

"We cannot do that, madam. My companions and I have journeyed to put an end to the curse on this land before it spreads even further."

A brief moment of puzzlement seemed to cross her features before it was replaced by annoyance.

"Remain then and remain forever. If the maiden still sleeps when the final rays of the sunset fade, you will all share her fate."

A noise like discordant bells sounded as she threw up one hand, There was a swirl of black and silver and when it dispersed, she was gone.

Leonard looked to the skies.

"We must hurry. The sun is already past the day's peak and we have not even found the maiden yet, let alone broke her curse."

Hikaru nodded grimly.

"And this palace and grounds are huge. Where do we even begin to look for this maiden?"

"There."

Everyone turned at the certainty in Pavel's voice and looked to the tower he was pointing toward. Nearly every inch of the tower was obscured by the brambles growing around and up it. When the others looked toward him again, Pavel gestured back toward the gate.

"She barred the way once with brambles, so it seems most likely she would do so again."

It was true that no other part of the palace walls were bramble encrusted, so the party agreed that the tower was the most likely spot to begin their search. The party dismounted, their swords again brought out to clear the brambles from the doorway to allow them to enter.

The tower was as still and airless as a crypt. The vines grew so thickly over the windows that little light or air made it past them. James led the way up the narrow, winding stairs with Leonard close behind him. As it had been when they mounted, Hikaru brought up the rear, keeping vigilant in case the mysterious woman appeared again to interfere.

The tower was a tall one, but when James came at last within sight of the final landing, he saw that there was a worse tangle of briars blocking the way to the door than any mass of them that they had encountered before. It was a long and arduous process made anxious by the steady westward progress of the sun. By the time they were able to reach the door, the sun was already being to lower behind the mountains. If they had guessed wrong, there would be no time to search further.

The door was both thick and locked, but it proved to be no match for the power of a Son of Vulcan. Once Spock had breeched the door, they entered carefully, wary of what else might be awaiting them.

Inside the tower room, the inner walls were thickly covered by the brambles which were covered with fragrant roses. Only the window to the west remained clear of the corded vines and the shaft of light from it was the only true light in the whole tower. In the very center of where the light fell in the room was a bed draped all around with thick curtains of rich purple silk. James moved to the right, Leonard to the left, and Spock to the bottom of the bed - all pulling the curtains side to reveal the bed and its sole occupant.

The maiden had been lain on top of a white satin spread as if she were laying in state to be viewed before burial. Indeed, she was nearly as still as death and only careful attention showed that the crimson silk of her bodice rose and fell lightly with her breaths. The maiden was as regal in appearance as the one called T'Pring had been and her hair was just as dark. But where T'Pring's beauty had been icy and remote, even asleep, the darker skin tones of the maiden seemed warm.

Pavel glanced through the window and gasped.

"The sun is nearly gone. Whatever you must do to wake her, you must do it now."

Leonard nodded and reached his hand across the bed to James, who grasped the offered hand immediately, giving Leonard a puzzled look.

"What do we do now?"

"If Spock and I have read the curse rightly, you and I need to kiss over this maiden."

"You and I? But I thought she would need to be the one kissed."

"The curse says a kiss of true love will awaken her. Now we shall see if it will."

"And if it does not?"

"Then, my dear James, I can think of no better way to spend my last wakening moments."

Leonard rested his right hand on the bed spread as he leaned in toward James, who met him halfway. The other three men in the room held their breath as the lips of the Princes met just above the heart of the sleeping maiden. The silence seemed to deepen for a moment and then there was the soft noise of a deep breath being taken as the maiden began to stir.


	16. A New Curse

James and Leonard backed away from the bed, not wanting to startle the maiden by being too near when she opened her eyes.

The vines trembled and diminished, but did not wilt away. As Pavel watched in fascination, they retreated from all doors, windows and other openings before settling down and diminishing until they were no more threatening than any wild bramble might be.

A gasp came from the maiden as her eyes opened for the first time in over ten years. Spock moved to the side of her bed, speaking softly.

"We realize this must be very confusing for you and we apologize for coming unbidden into this chamber, but it was the only way to release you from the curse that has bound you for these past ten years."

James spoke, but did not draw closer. He did not wish for the maiden to feel threatened.

"End another part of the curse and tell us your name."

The maiden was hesitant, but looked into Spock's eyes and seemed to trust whatever she saw there.

"I am Nyota. Only daughter of the Marquis of Aldana. And who -"

Nyota's next words were drowned out by a shriek as the black and silver vortex reappeared and T'Pring took form in the room, her voice shrill and accusing.

"You have spoiled everything! You will pay the price for going against my will!"

All five men moved to stand side by side, shielding Nyota from the witch's fury. They need not have bothered - her fury was focused fully on the two princes.

"The two of you interfered where you were not wanted. From this day forth, you will have no true home. Should you even tarry in an area beyond the length of six full moons at a time, there you will fall into a sleep deeper than hers was - one from which you will only awaken when all you have known and loved has died."

Leonard stepped toward the woman, his eyes meeting hers boldly.

"Name the terms, witch."

She scowled at him, but complied.

"You must break enchantments - one for each year that the maiden slept. You must complete this task within that same timeframe."

Spock saw Leonard prick his finger as T'Pring spoke, but kept silent as he hoped Leonard knew what he had done.

"So James and I must travel, never staying in any one area more than six full moons at a time and during ten years time, we must break ten enchantments to undo the curse upon us."

"Even so."

T'Pring began the motions to bind the spell as Leonard, without warning, moved forward and grabbed her hand, his blood staining her flesh as he spoke.

"And when the day comes that the tenth enchantment is broken, on that same day, every curse you have ever uttered will be visited upon you three-fold, T'Pring na'Stonn."

Eyes wide, she jerked her hand away from Leonard then turned to glare at Spock.

"You! You taught him that! You have betrayed our people!"

Spock remained placid in the face of her ranting.

"Actually, our mother was the one that taught my brother."

T'Pring's expression shifted from anger to disgust.

"Your blood is so tainted that you call one of them brother?"

"And proudly so. To add on to what my brother said, the curse will also befall you if you in any way interfere with their quest to break the ten enchantments."

The woman's eyes flashed like a wild animal's before she spit out her next words.

"Very well. It will make no difference - they will fail and I will laugh over their biers when they do."

The black and silver swirled around her again and the witch was gone. Spock laid his hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"If you had misworded that, it could have gone very badly for you."

Leonard nodded solemnly.

"She has been too free in giving out pain to others without cost to herself. I thought it time she found herself on the other side. Besides, she's the one that insulted our mother before the assembled people, is she not?"

Spock drew in a deep breath, but bowed his head.

"She is."

Then he raised his head again.

"But, as our mother herself said, better to endure a few moments of embarrassment than to be bound in wedlock to one such as her."

James was astonished at Spock's words.

"You were betrothed to the witch?"

"Aye, but she waited until our appointed bonding day to call challenge. After she insulted our mother, I refused to fight with her champion. I told him he was welcome to the shrew."

A soft voice from behind reminded the men that they were not alone.

"That was her, wasn't it? The one that cursed me on my naming day. And you have drawn her wrath down upon you - over me?"

Leonard turned to her at once.

"Do not take blame or guilt for a thing that was no fault of your own. The witch was angered over a perceived slight from your parents and, instead of taking her complaint to them, she visited a curse on a pure innocent - a babe who bore no responsibility. It is true we did not know the witch still tarried here but, even if we had, honor would not have allowed us to leave the curse unbroken once we believed we had the key to undoing it."

Sounds of life began to be heard through the windows. Hikaru and Pavel looked outside and Pavel smiled.

"The curse is truly broken. The people and the animals are moving again."

Nyota hurried to a window herself.

"Do you mean that I was not the only one affected by the curse?"

Spock moved beside her and nodded.

"According to those who lived outside of the curse's influence, the area affected by the curse grew every year on the anniversary of the beginning of your sleep."

"Ten years. The witch said I had been sleeping for ten years."

"That was our understanding as well, Lady."

Running footsteps could be heard approaching and a man, tall and regal, came into the room. Seeing him, Nyota ran into her father's arms. Holding his daughter close, his eyes moved over the five men. His face was solemn - his words were formal and cold - not at what Pavel would have expected from a father whose child have been saved.

"Are you the ones that have broken the curse over this household?"

James stepped forward.

"We have had the honor of being of service, Your Lordship. I am Prince James of Riverside. My companions are Prince Leonard, Spock of Seleya Forest, Lieutenant Hikaru of the Queen's Guard and Pavel."

The attitude of the Marquis was no warmer and he offered no greetings nor anything else that basic manners demanded. It did not escape the notice of his daughter, who pulled away from him with a frown.

"My Lord and father, what kind of welcome is this for royal guests? And not only royal visitors, but ones who have ended our curse and suffered from the witch's wrath for doing so?"

He smiled down on her briefly, but his face was stone again when he looked to Prince James.

"And now you wish your payment for your services? Very well. I do not go back on my word. She is yours."

All present were dumbfounded at what he had said, but Nyota found her voice first.

"You offered . . . me? To whatever stranger might appear?"

After a long space of awkward silence, James spoke.

"We came because two ladies we hold in esteem had traveled nearby and heard the tale of the curse. Leonard and Spock were sure we could break it and so, with the blessing of Her Majesty, my mother and Queen, we journeyed here. We know nothing of what was offered those ten years ago."

"Ten years? My daughter has been asleep only a year."

Spock spoke then and the Marquis startled, only just noticing that a Son of Vulcan was in the room.

"The witch's curse has spread outward with each passing year. Since you remember the first year, the first anniversary must have trapped you and the rest of the souls inside this palace in the sleep."

The Marquis stood still as a statue as he reviewed this information, then he drew a deep breath.

"Be that as it may be, we will begin immediately to make preparations for the wedding."


End file.
